Known in the prior art is a method for preparation of phosphatide concentrates comprising the treatment of crude vegetable oil with water of aqueous solution of electrolyte, separation of the sediment of phospholipides from hydrated vegetable oil by settling or centrifuging and drying said sediment at 60.degree.-90.degree. C. ("Production and Processing of Vegetable Oils and Fats. Handbook" Leningrad, VNIIZH, 1973, vol 2, pp 13-44; "Production Technology of Vegetable Oils" ed. V. M. Kopeysky and S. I. Danilchuk, Moscow, "Light and Food Industry" Publishers, 1982, pp 404-407).
However, this method is noted for the following disadvantages.
The process of drying at 60.degree.-90.degree. C. fails to ensure maximum removal of moisture from phosphatide concentrate and, consequently, does not produce phosphatide concentrate with a low moisture content. Moisture in phosphatide concentrate raises the acid number of oil separated from phosphatide concentrate and the colur of said concentrate, i.e. it impairs the quality of phosphatide concentrates. Besides, in order to remove the maximum amount of moisture from phosphatide concentrate the drying temperature of phospholipid sediment should be raised to 100.degree. C. which also affects detrimentally the quality of phosphatide concentrates due to the formation of undesirable products, melanophospholipids, which increase the colour index of phosphatide concentrate, and due to an increase in the acid number of the oil separated from phosphatide concentrate.